Takin' Orders
by yellowmoon27
Summary: Spoilers! I'm Taniyama Mai, eighteen years old, in love with a narcissist, have weird dreams, but...why am i here taking orders? And i don't mean orders like the ones Naru gave me at the office. Hope you like it! R


**WARNING: SPOILERS!!**

**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

**Oh and Naru gets OOC near the end!**

**ENJOY!**

…

Taniyama Mai. That's my name, don't wear it out! I'm currently eighteen years old, an orphan supporting my single self, and _boy I'm tired!_

All day I've been rushing around cleaning and taking orders and my feet are killing me!

Why am I taking orders do you ask? Well…

It all started when I was sixteen. I had lived a _somewhat_ normal teenage life up until that life changing school day; the day I met the breathtakingly handsome Kazuya Shibuya or 'Naru' as I call him. Yup, 'Naru' short for 'narcissist.

After an accident involving a camera, a run down building, a Chinese man named Lin, and my clumsy self, I wound up working for said narcissist. He was arrogant, cool, and gave major death glares, and for some unexplained reason or another, I fell head over heals in love with him.

He was, and still is, a ghost hunter. For a year after I met him I had believed him to be just that; just the, somewhat, average ghost hunter Kazuya Shibuya who I had a crush on. But noooo…that was a lie.

'Kazuya Shibuya,' as I soon found out, was just an alias for him while he was in Japan. His real name was Oliver Davis; _the _Oliver Davis who just so happened to be a _very_ famous English scientist with the amazing ability of using PK powers.

When I found out his true identity I felt torn. He had lied to me, all of us at SPR! Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasuhara, and Masako…wait, no, not Masako. She had known the whole time and had blackmailed Naru into going on 'dates' with her. _Jerk_.

Why had he lied to me? Well, I guess he didn't want the media to know that he had only come to Japan to find his dead twin's, Eugene, body. Naru was at his home in England while Gene had been in Japan on business. And sadly…Naru had seen his brother's death in his mind as Gene got run over by a car and thrown into a lake.

Oh by the way, whenever we (SPR) were on cases I would have dreams with who I had once thought was Naru but was in fact Gene. He was always so sweet and caring and he would help me get clues to solve cases.

Buuuuut…After finding Gene's body nearly a year ago, Naru had flown back to England. I had told Naru about my crush on him before he left…but he rejected me, asking if it was him or Gene that I liked. But I knew the answer. It was Naru, my Naru, that I liked, not his brother. And I noticed then that I didn't just _like_ Naru, but that I _loved_ him.

When Naru left me my heart shattered and my once bubbly personality spiraled into a depression-like state. I had felt the overwhelming pain of being alone and orphaned again, for when he left so did the SPR gang…the gang who had become my new 'family' in a way.

He was gone for months before, surprisingly, he showed up again one day saying that Japan had a greater paranormal activity. He had rehired me and the SPR gang reunited after months of lost contact and I healed as if fall those depressed little pieces of my broken heart had been taped back together. And boom! The old Mai was back!

Everyone was happy again, and as crazy as it sounds Naru was actually more caring towards me…okay it wasn't a big improvement but he _did _smile at me a more often (and only at me might I add!), and I heard him chuckle once or twice, and he _did_ seem to get a little possessive of me when cute boys would check me out. After the first initial shock of Naru's slight change in character I grew to love the new attention, it felt strangely sweet and cool. I felt that we could have really had a good relationship if…if only…

Well, I bet you are still wondering why I'm takinfg orders from hungry customers, huh?

You see…when I was finally about to work up my nerve to ask Naru out a month ago, I was kicked out of my apartment. The nearest, affordable apartment was two hours away. So…I had to leave. I remember Naru's face as I told him I needed to leave. His face was expressionless but his eyes were silently asking, pleading, _begging _me to stay.

Face tearstained, I had run out of the office with a broken 'Goodbye Naru' and a whispered 'I love you!'

I had finally told him my feelings but I never returned back to him to get his answer. I had moved the following morning, without telling anyone where I was moving to. I had felt so stupid and alone again. I should have told them where I was moving so we could all keep in touch but, me being such the clever girl I am (_pshh_ _yeah right_) forgot to, and even more annoyingly my cell phone broke and all of their numbers were lost. Now I'm alone…so alone.

_Ting! _

The bell on the front door of the restaurant chimed, signaling there was a new customer.

"Mai!" I heard my new jerk of a boss yell from across the kitchen we were in. "Quit daydreaming you stupid girl and go get the customer seated!"

"Hai! (Okay!)" I nodded and ran into the main room of the small place I've been working at for three weeks. My new boss was a major pain in the neck, he was a large man and he seemed to hate everyone and would always yell so his face to seem as though it was always a deep reddish purple color. If anyone got on his bad side he would usually slap them; I was only slapped twice which one of my coworkers said was better than what most newbie's get. Yup, he was a total meanie.

I sighed. I was looking down and struggled with keeping a pile of menus from slipping from my grasp as I walked up to the customer.

"Good Eveni-" I froze once I looked up and noticed a smirking raven haired twenty year old before me. The menus dropped from my hands, sprawling out on the floor. "NARU?!"

The man's smirk only widened.

"You have no idea how hard it was to track you down Mai," he said calmly as his eyes softened.

I was still frozen to my spot, feeling tears start to sting in my eyes.

"N-Naru…" I managed to say again, just above a whisper. Oh the tears were definitely coming soon.

Naru's hand slowly reached up and brushed my cheek. "Mai…Did you honestly think I would come all this way back to Japan just to have my _main _reason for returning, run away on me?"

"H-Huh?" I asked oh so intelligently. "B-But I thought you came back because of-"

"'A greater amount of paranormal activity?'" he cut me off.

I nodded, my bangs covering my eyes as I kept my eyes on the floor.

Naru's hand ran up my cheek, pushed the bangs away, and brought my chin up so I was looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Mai, that was only a lame excuse for my parents so they wouldn't become suspicious of my true reason to return. I came back because I realized, after being such a jerk to you before and rejecting you, that I in fact…liked, no, _loved_ you and still do," he said with one of those smiles he gives only to me.

My eyes widened and I blushed. He had to be lying again, right?

He continued.

"And…after hearing those last three words you said to me when you quit and ran away, I know you feel the same for me…_right_?" he asked me, hoping that he was in fact right and not making the whole thing up.

In a split second I had thrown my arms around Naru's neck, nearly knocking him over. "I've loved you since day one you idiot scientist!" I laughed into his shoulder as those tears finally escaped my eyes.

I felt his arms embrace me tightly and his face buried into my hair. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he whispered into my ear.

I heard clapping and turned my head only to turn red to see all of the customers smiling and clapping for Naru and me in congratulations. I looked back to Naru and he smirked and started leaning down towards me.

"Mai! What are you doing?! Don't act like this in front of customers! You're fired!" my boss yelled as he exited his office.

Our audience stopped clapping and started 'booing' at the old man.

I kept my arms around Naru and turned my head to look at my boss. "You don't need to fire me because I quit," I smirked and turned back to Naru, only to be met with his lips pressed against mine.

Clapping was heard once more.

…

Naru and I walked hand-in-hand down the street. I had told him of the reason I wasn't able to contact them and tell them where I was and his reply was, as you could guess, a teasing insult about my IQ. I told him about work and my boss and Naru fumed at the part when I got to the whole slapping thing. I had to hold him back with all my strength so he wouldn't go and beat that old man up. Anyway, it didn't matter anymore, it wasn't like I was going back to that hell whole of a job. Wait…hold on…_damn it!_

Suddenly I slapped a hand against my forehead.

Naru rose and eyebrow and turned to me. "What is it?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Now I don't have a job, so for sure I'll get kicked out of my apartment again. Maybe I should go beg for my job back."

Naru chuckled lightly. "No need. As of right now, I'm rehiring you."

I beamed but then pouted again. 'But there are no apartments there that I can-"

"You'll stay with me, that is, only if you want to of course," he said calmly.

I blushed. _Move in with Naru?_ _So soon?..._Well I guess in a way we have known and liked each other for nearly three years and we had sometimes had to share a room while on cases. So…I guess it wouldn't be as different as it was before I left. And if we lived together then…

I blushed harder. _Get your mind out of the gutter Mai!!_

I turned to Naru who was still waiting for a reply.

I smiled shyly and nodded. "Okay."

Once again Naru bent down and our lips touched, making me feel as though electricity shot through my body.

He pulled away and smirked.

"Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way, Love," he said, causing me to blush once more.

_It might take a while for me to get used to Naru being so un-Naru-ish but eh it's not as if I didn't like it! It was actually quite the contrary hehehe._

Naru and I kept talking, and we got in his car and drove off to my dinky little apartment.

Within the week I moved in with Naru and my old job was back and SPR was reunited once again.

Word of Naru's and my relationship spread like wild fire in the gang and we were showered with teases and comments that would make me blush. Of course, Naru wasn't too openly sweet around everyone else, but when it was just the two of us, it was wonderful. My life was like a fairy tale, one with ghosts, a narcissist dark yet also charming (at times) prince and I had a happy ending because the two of us lived happily ever after.

…

**THE END**

…

**Like it? please review!! No flames please!**

**oh and my other stories will be updated soon i hope so don't worry!**


End file.
